


Twink loves, hot guy

by STsuki



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dick Grayson is Robin, Identity Porn, M/M, PWP without Porn, Top Jason, Twink Dick, Young Dick, minor Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 18:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10196012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: Esa noche aprendió que a Bruce Wayne le gustaban los chicos demasiado inteligentes para mantener su secreto a salvo de ellos y que a él al parecer también.





	

 

Ser Robin para Batman, alias Bruce Wayne, alias Brucie. Tenía ventajas, muchas, privilegios y más experiencias positivas que negativas. Solo que la edad te daba perspectiva, y había cosas que entendía a los 15 que no había entendido a los 9.

Como que Brucie, nunca dormía con sus acompañantes y pagaba cuantiosas sumas de dinero por dicha compañía, solo para fingir.  Que Batman nunca salía con nadie, y no sucumbía con facilidad a los encantos de ninguna mujer, ya fuese heroína o villana, salvo que fuese Catwoman, porque cuero negro, además las heridas de guerra que había en su cuerpo, alguien como ella, iba a entenderlas sin asustarse o preguntar. Bruce Wayne, era la fase más complicada y la que Dick no veía a menudo, por lo que no sabía mucho sobre ese aspecto. Hasta ahora. Casi amanecía y se había levantado al baño cuando los vio, o más bien los escucho.

Bruce estaba ahí, en toda su gloria, con su traje caro y su personalidad avasalladora presionándose con deleite contra un cuerpo más joven y atractivo afuera de su habitación. Además no se trataba de ninguna mujer, era un hombre, un muchacho joven, en sus 20´s tal vez, con el cabello revuelto de manera atractiva. Desde su posición solo podía mirar sus brazos afirmándose a Bruce con agradable sorpresa y su bonito cabello oscuro decorado por una franja blanquecina cubriendo sus ojos, que hasta ese momento habían estado cerrados.

Dick aspiro aire con fuerza cuando esos ojos se abrieron para enfocarlo con un candente reconocimiento. Eran de un tono verde esmeralda brillantes y extraños. Miraba de forma intensa y exuberante y aunque estaba besando a Bruce parpadeo con coquetería hacia él, transmitiéndole una sonrisa que lo estremeció de los pies a la cabeza, antes de ser empujado con fuerza a la habitación de Bruce.

Dick volvió sobre sus pies, caliente y azorado. Ya en su habitación apenas tuvo tiempo de deshacerse de su ropa interior, se masturbo con fuerza, imaginando unos preciosos ojos verdes observándolo con ansia depredadora. Su orgasmo fue tan violento que por unos magníficos segundos perdió la consciencia.

Esa noche aprendió que a Bruce Wayne le gustaban los chicos demasiado inteligentes para mantener su secreto a salvo de ellos y que a él al parecer también.

***

Apenas había dormido un par de horas, el Joker había estado jodiendo las últimas semanas y sus noches habían sido cada vez más agitadas, aunado a eso tenía la escuela y las usuales galas Wayne, era la temporada de recaudación y no podía saltárselas así como así, sin importar cuantas ganas tuviera. Bruce estaba de un horrible mal humor, pero eso era usual, seguramente ni siquiera había dormido, tampoco se emborrachaba y tenía trabajo en Wayne Tech que cumplir mientras debían llegar a una solución para devolver al Joker a Arkham.

Gimió, quería dormir.

—¿Mala noche, _Pretty Bird_?

Dick salto, llevándose una mano al pecho. Debía estar más cansado de lo que pensaba, si no había escuchado a Jason acercarse. Dios, ni siquiera sabía que Bruce se había encontrado con él en la gala, e inconscientemente hizo un puchero. Jason era muy agradable excepto cuando lo llamaba con esos apelativos extraños, no porque fueran poco amables, sino por lo cerca que estaban de dar en la diana respecto a sus actividades nocturnas, además tenía ese modo inteligente e intenso de mirar y hablar con él, y después, frente a Bruce, solo actuaba como un superficial cabeza hueca, Bruce lo encontraba interesante o de lo contrario no lo habría visto de nuevo después de esa noche e incluso a Alfred le agradaba.

—No.

—Me alegro no sería bueno que no tuvieras tu sueño de belleza.

—Que gracioso, si no te molesta debo usar el baño ¿Podrías salir?

—¿De verdad quieres que salga?

Dick sintió que empezaba a sonrojarse y se dio cuenta que solo llevaba una camiseta y bóxers. Demonios.

—¿Por qué querría lo contrario?

Jason se rio, encantador, devastador y Dick se giró, si lo seguía mirando iba a explotar de la vergüenza, solo que había olvidado el espejo y su reflejo le devolvió su imagen, sonrojado, nervioso y aun sonriendo de esa forma encantadora que hacía que Superman le palmeara la cabeza como un viejo bonachón.

—No le das la espalda a un depredador Dick, ¿Bruce no te lo ha enseñado? —susurro casi sobre la piel de sus hombros. Haciéndolo estremecer.

—¿Qué crees que haces? Alfred podría venir y-!

—¿Y? ¿Me encontraría demasiado cerca de ti para ser apropiado?

—Jason solo sal del baño esto es raro.

Jason sonrió y lo empujó con su corpulencia hasta hacerlo chocar con la barra del lavabo, sonriendo ante la mortificación que se apodero de su precioso y dulce rostro.

—No creo que mi presencia sea rara en lo absoluto cuando siempre hay un pequeño polizonte, mirando entre los pasillos cuando visito este sitio. No es Bruce ¿Cierto? No es él a quien buscas ¿Verdad?

Dick se mordió los labios con el ceño fruncido y salto sintiendo el calor regarse por todo su cuerpo  cuando Jason se inclino contra su cuello y aspiro su aroma de un modo primario y posesivo que le supo a poco.

—No, no lo hago pero aun así Alfred…

—Basta de juegos Dickie, aunque me encanta que te hagas el difícil, justo ahora solo quiero sentirme bien contigo y por el modo en el que tu trasero esta frotándose contra mi entrepierna tú también.

— _Jay…_

—Estoy aquí bebé, si te hace sentir mejor, Alfred esta en el jardín, alguien vomito anoche en las peonias del jardín, va a demorarse.

Jason sonrió de ese modo atractivo y devastador frente al espejo y Dick gimió en voz alta al sentir un rudo tirón eliminar su camiseta, apenas tuvo tiempo de voltearse cuando su ropa interior salió volando a espaldas de Jason y una boca habilidosa chocó, violenta y abrasiva, contra sus labios.

Como un mono se aferro a los anchos hombros de Jason cuando este deslizo sus manos sobre sus glúteos y empezó a amasarlos con firmeza, sin preámbulos. Dick gimió cuando su pulgar empezó a frotar insistentemente contra su agujero.

—Jay… Jay espera… —gimió siendo levantado y luego colocado sobre el lavabo, hecho la cabeza hacia atrás dándole más espacio para que molestara su cuello.

—¡Sin marcas!

Jason se rio pero aun así mantuvo los dientes tras sus labios y las succiones al mínimo. Su diestra encontró el jabón de manos y Dick se estremeció al sentir la sustancia fría y pegajosa ser untada con presteza entre sus glúteos.

—Jay, tengo clases —se quejó, frotando su erección contra los pecaminosos abdominales de Jason. En cualquier otro momento no le habría importado algo de incomodidad, en realidad incluso lo habría disfrutado, siempre era muy estimulante saber que Jason había estado justo ahí, pero más tarde tendría que salir a perseguir al Joker y sería una distracción que no se podría permitir.

—Tranquilo bonito —susurro sin aliento contra su oído—, solo un poco, necesito sentirte.

Dick gimió y se hundió en su boca,  botando ligeramente contra los dedos de Jason, eran gruesos y estaban curtidos por el trabajo, pero se sentían tan bien, sin mencionar que el mayor era siempre delicado, aunque a esas alturas estaba seguro de que podría tomarlo sin siquiera ser preparado.

Sus manos habían llegado al cabello de Jason y dio un fuerte tirón, jadeando contra su rostro cuando empezó a frotar su dureza entre su carne. En verdad quería sentirlo dentro, pero si cedía más tarde iba a arrepentirse.

—Tan bonito, eres tan jodidamente bonito. Ni siquiera creo que entiendas lo que me haces —gruño asfixiando su polla entre sus glúteos mientras chupaba y lamía sus tetillas. Dick suspiro frotándose contra la dura humedad de Jason y luego grito parpadeando confuso mirando el techo del baño.

—Jay, tócame —gimió dulcemente sintiendo el sudor empezar a deslizarse entre los pliegues de su piel.

Una mano áspera sujeto su erección y abrió la boca sin hacer ningún ruido, se arqueó amando la flexibilidad de su cuerpo, incluso los dedos de sus pies se curvaron a causa del placer.

Jason se inclinó y tomó su boca con presteza, deslizando su mano por toda su erección, por sus bolas hasta molestar nuevamente su trasero.

—Jay, las clases...

—Te encanta, ¿No es así?

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un gemido pronunciado y las caderas de Dick empujando insistentemente contra su erección. Jason deslizo su pene palpitante contra Dick y luego lo acaricio con la punta, empujando lenta y deliberadamente contra su agujero.

Dick abrió mucho los ojos dándose cuenta de lo débil que era su voluntad y lo mucho que necesitaba algo, lo que fuera para mantenerse cuerdo.

 _—Jaybird_ —susurro vacilante, envolviendo sus largas piernas alrededor de sus caderas, impulsándolo hacia él.

—¡Mierda! Tus putas piernas, las veces que me masturbe pensando en ellas —gimió empujando solo un poco más contra su entrada.

—Jay, yo hmn… la ah…

—Solo la punta… —gruño con los dientes apretados, empujando en el calor estrecho de Dick—. Solo la punta, precioso.

Dick gimió y se aferró a sus hombros,  apoyando sus pies contra la espalda baja de Jason.

—Está bien, está bien puedo tomarla si es solo la punta —susurro empujándolo hacia él y maniobrando para que su cuerpo estuviera más cerca. Jason se quejo, gruñendo como si estuviera muriendo y beso sus labios, chupándolos con gula.

Dick podía sentirlo, húmedo y resbaladizo en su contra, palpitante y necesitado y su cuerpo se retorcía, queriendo tenerlo más cerca de él, sus uñas se clavaron en sus hombros y mordió su labio inferior al sentirlo deslizarse un poco más dentro suyo.

—Dick, Dickie sí sigues haciendo eso, no será la punta nada más.

El aludido gimió parpadeando aturdido con sus preciosos ojos azules, vidriosos y confundidos, mirándolo solo a él y ¿Quién podría negarse? Quería que lo tuviera, si el movimiento abortado y torpe que hacían sus caderas significaba algo.

—Carajo, voy a cogerte tan bien.

Dick grito su nombre y deslizo sus uñas sobre los omoplatos de Jason, dejando una furiosa estela de rasguños en su piel. Un empuje fuerte y calculado le ayudo a deslizarse todo dentro y Dick agradeció a quien quisiera oír sobre sus gemidos lo flexible que era.

Jason asumió con rapidez un ritmo salvaje y castigador, el lavamanos no era ni de lejos estrecho, pero su espalda estaba consiguiendo magulladuras y sus rodillas casi tocaban su pecho, habría marcas de dedos en sus muslos y en sus caderas e imaginar el escozor delicioso en su interior debido a las arremetidas de Jason por el resto del día, solo lo hizo gemir más fuerte.

Sus nalgas chocaban de forma obscena contra los testículos de Jason, gimió largo y tendido, su culo empezó a palpitar sabiéndose cerca, pero incapaz de creer que se sintiera tan bien, Jason estaba muy mojado, su interior se sentía pegajoso, sucio e increíblemente correcto. Una mano dura cayó sobre su pene y Dick cerró los ojos negando aturdido, sintiendo el orgasmo ser arrebatado de su cuerpo con violencia.

Sus ojos se pusieron blancos, el semen salió a borbotones sobre su pecho y Jason se corrió caliente y pegajoso en su interior, su trasero lo ordeñó, tomando de él hasta la última gota.

Jason se desplomo sobre él con una sonrisa deliciosa y lo besuqueo entre ásperas respiraciones, después llevo su mano manchada de semen a su altura y la lamio con descaro.

Dick gimió, excitado y mortificado.

—Vas a matarme…

Tiro de él en un beso asfixiante, adorando la sensación del semen caliente, escurriendo entre sus piernas.

***

El desayuno era una cosa extraña, no era nunca tan tranquilo en realidad, pero Jason estaba siendo encantador con Alfred y era inusual, por decir algo, ver al mayordomo tan hablador, así que estaba disfrutando del cambio, era refrescante, además no podía dejar de moverse, si continuaba su mente iba a deslizarse a recuerdos estimulantes y lo que menos quería era terminar con una erección en medio de la cocina, frente a Alfred de todas las personas. Dick odiaba lo fácil que parecía ser para Jason actuar como si hacía poco menos de media hora su lengua no hubiera chupado su propio semen del culo de Dick.

El recuerdo lo golpeo con fuerza y se sonrojo a niveles que ni siquiera había creído posibles, eso había sido raro, y caliente y se había sentido sucio e increíble, sobre todo increíble, se preguntaba si podrían hacerlo de nuevo.

La risa cantarina de Jason, esa que sonaba un poco hueca y bobalicona y que solo usaba frente a Bruce o Alfred lo hizo parpadear y levantar la mirada de su cereal remojado.

Jason lucía listo para irse y Dick sintió un pinchacito de decepción.

—¿Te vas ya?

—Awww~ ¿Vas a extrañarme Dickie?

Dick rodo los ojos, exasperado, pero sonrió un poco, encogiéndose de hombros.

Alfred pareció encontrarlo divertido.

—No te preocupes, un día de estos saldré temprano del trabajo e iré por ti a la escuela, bueno si a Alfred no le molesta. ¿Lo hace?

Alfred pareció considerarlo, pero ver la mirada esperanzadora de esos dos hizo mella rápidamente en su decisión, no creía que siquiera el amo Bruce pudiera haberse negado a los ojos de cachorro de ambos.

—Supongo que al maestro Richard podría sentarle bien el cambio.

—¡Eres el mejor Alfred! Te enviare un texto y nos pondremos de acuerdo, ahora debo correr o llegare tarde al trabajo, gracias por el almuerzo.

Alfred asintió y Jay se deslizó del banco en el que había estado sentado, rodeó la mesa despeinando a Dick cuando llego a su altura, su sonrisa era intensa y parecía tener un objetivo claro, Dick se asusto temiendo lo peor y Jay sonrió más amplio.

—Nos vemos más tarde _Wonder boy_ , dile al murciélago que no sea muy duro contigo ¿Vale? ¡Adiós!

Dick abrió la boca en estado de shock y volteó a ver a Alfred quien miraba con los ojos como plato el lugar por donde se había ido Jason.

Una imagen de Jason, sobre él, solo con la parte baja de su traje y el domino, se apodero rápidamente de su mente y cerro la boca de golpe, aturdido.

—Voy a llamar al amo Bruce, asegúrese de terminar su cereal antes de irnos a la escuela amo Richard.

—Seguro Alfie.

Pero Dick ya estaba pensando en nuevos usos para los batarangs y escondrijos estrechos en Gotham. Unf~ ahora entendía porque sus piernas parecían haber sido atacadas por un vampiro. A Jason le gustaba el uniforme. Lentamente termino su desayuno, había un montón de diversión en su futuro cercano y pintaba para ser muy entretenido.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!! Gracias por leer!! Ahora les voy a contar porque escribí esta historia, resulta que Elena Grayson lanzó un pequeño reto para escribir fanfics de parejas de DC que no son tannn populares en español, yo había tenido esta idea encima desde hace meses, pero tenía que hacer uso del BruJay y ahaha no me animaba, la verdad me incomoda mucho, pero al ver que en su reto además del jaydick, se incluía el brujay, dije lo haré!! habrá alguien al que le gustará la insinuación Brujay, que yo necesitaba para escribir porn Jaydick y tada! aquí esta el fic con el que espero colaborar para los amantes del jaydick en español.
> 
> Si gustan participar pueden ver las especificaciones del reto aquí: https://www.facebook.com/ElenaToddNS/?fref=ts
> 
> gracias por leer! kudos y comentarios se agradecen un montón :D


End file.
